


Hand It Over

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: Vanderwood took a step forward and you took a step back, hiding the box behind your back.“I-it’s a surprise, I promise it’s not something to be traced here…”“How is that possible? You know more than me?”Vanderwood huffed, the frustration obvious in his voice as he loomed over you and grimaced. “Now hand it over.”





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing?”

You shouldn’t have jumped, but you did at the sudden voice behind you. “Stop sneaking up on me,” you sighed, finishing the bow on the small, red box.

“I wasn’t, you’re just really distracted.”

You turned with a frown to see Vanderwood in the doorway, staring with suspicious eyes as they surveyed the small ‘guest’ room of his colleague’s apartment – the cleanest place available that he occasionally slept in.

“Let me guess, you’re going to ask w-“

“What are you doing? I don’t like asking twice.”

You puffed your cheeks. “Nothing at all. Did you need something?”

“You’re hiding something over there. What is it? Where did you get it?”

“It’s nothing! None of your business! Luciel already approved it!”

“If you think that will cease my suspicions you are incorrect.”

Vanderwood took a step forward and you took a step back, hiding the box behind your back.

“I-it’s a surprise, I promise it’s not something to be traced here…”

“How is that possible? You know more than me?”

Vanderwood huffed, the frustration obvious in his voice as he loomed over you and grimaced. “Now hand it over.”

“N-no!”

“Don’t make me take it from you. I don’t want to do that.”

You bit your lip and looked down, wordless. Vanderwood sighed as if he wasn’t the problem in the first place. His hand reached to run up through his hair as he shook his head.

“You’re such a pain.”

 “You’re so mean to me sometimes,” you muttered.

“Eh?”

“Mean! Luciel!”

“W-what?”

Heavy footsteps pounded to the doorway before the sudden appearance of Luciel looked around.

“Vanderwood is getting ready to attack me,” you pouted.

“Eh?!”

“Ah, I see,” Luciel hummed, a smile on his face. “In that case~”

And then the door slammed shut.

And locked.

“…”

“…”

You looked back up to see Vanderwood pinching the bridge of his nose together, noticing the twitch near his eye.

“He knows I’ll just knock down the door, I don’t know w-“

“Ah, wait!”

You reached for his arm and he froze, brown eyes meeting yours then following your dropped present as it hit the floor.

“Wait for what?” he scowled.

“Um! Will you come by tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“Please,” you huffed, letting him go and picking up the box again.

“I can’t be bothered unless I know why,” Vanderwood sighed.

“Why can’t you just – ugh!”

Before you knew it, you had tossed the box at him which he awkwardly caught.

“Just take it and go then.”

“Why are you angry?” he scoffed.

You folded your arms and glared at the wall instead of responding. Why did you even bother with him? Vanderwood was nice in all the wrong ways and rough in all the wrong ways. Why did you believe for a second a man like him would even know what day was tomorrow?

Two fingers yanked your sullen face after they pinched around your chin. Wide-eyed, you stared back at Vanderwood whose usual cranky and thin-lined expression had softened to a curious one.

“I don’t like repeating myself. Why are you angry?”

His tone was gentle and all your brewing anger melted away – again.

Ugh.

“I just wanted to give you something and you attacked me for it. And you’re mean.”

Vanderwood’s free hand held up the box. “You’re saying this is a gift – for me?”

“Yes…”

His fingers left your chin and he turned over the box in his hands. “And what brought that about?”

You pressed your lips together, a little embarrassed and unable to recall the lie you’d planned to skirt around the fact you went and made him Valentine’s chocolates because you wanted to be affectionate.

The tearing of paper snapped you out of it.

“Ah! No!”

Vanderwood paused. “Hm?”

“Y-you can’t open it yet.”

“Why not? It’s mine, isn’t it?”

“Not yet it isn’t.”

Vanderwood frowned before freeing a long exhale. He sat down on the couch and laid across it, turning the present over in his hands and lightly shaking it.

“Thank you.”

“Oh…yeah, you’re welcome. I hope you like it.”

“What is it?”

“That’s a secret.”

He groaned and you giggled, sitting on the armrest of the couch to join him.

“No need for that, sit with me.”

“Erm, there’s no room with you laying down?”

“Sure there is. Make yourself useful and be a pillow or something.”

You scoffed but eagerly did as he said, sliding next to him and watching his long hair splayed across your thighs. He quickly looked away from you and back to the present in his hands.

“When can I open ‘your’ present then?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Uh huh.”

“What about the door?”

Vanderwood shrugged and closed his eyes, leaving the box on his chest as he folded his arms.

"I don't feel like knocking it down right now. Why - going somewhere?"

You rolled your eyes and shook your head even though he couldn’t see it. Gently, you smoothed your hand over a few brown strands and he tensed for a moment before relaxing. With the unspoken permission, you began to massage through his hair with a smile on your face.

“I have some time.”


	2. Charmed and Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh I couldn't help myself???

“What are you doing?”

“He asked me to come by,” you frowned.

Vanderwood audibly sighed from the other side of the door before you heard several locks being turned. You waited patiently, a little surprised to discover him here considering Vanderwood’s reluctance to come by today. The door opened and he ushered you in, securing everything behind you.

“Thanks for the chocolate.”

“Mm,” you muttered, careful not to face him directly. It was Valentine’s Day now and with all the signs there was no way he didn’t realize it. Keep it casual. “Where is Luciel?”

“I don’t know, actually.”

Irritated as usual. You bit your cheek to keep from smiling broadly and finally glanced over at him, his eyes focused on the door and his handsome jawline tight.

“Whatever,” Vanderwood finally said. “Come with me.”

“Hm?”

You fell into step right behind him, curious to where he was leading you in the small space. But it was back to the ‘guest’ room you’d grown accustomed to and you waited in the doorway as Vanderwood entered the closet and returned with a box – another red present with a bow, similar to yours, but bigger.

“It’s a gift. For yesterday. Well, today. It’s Valentine’s, right?”

Vanderwood pushed it in your arms as his words came out in a rush. But his face was serious. Did he seriously not want to owe you for giving him chocolates? Well, that sounded like him

“Thanks…”

You held it against your chest, unsure what to do now.

“You can open it. It’s yours, not mine.”

“Are you still bitter about yesterday?” you giggled.

“Pft. No,” he said as he crossed his arms.

Cute.

But he waited as you unwrapped the paper before you, eyes widening as the expensive-looking velvet box came into view.

What? What? Did he get you _jewelry_?

Your hand trembled as you opened it up to find…nothing?

Vanderwood seemed to pick up on your confusion as he stepped closer to peer inside. He sighed and shook his head. “Seven.”

A light snort from you made him furrow his eyebrows.

“Obviously I got you something, but that damn brat must’ve stolen it. I just don’t get why-“

“Oh! There’s paper here!”

You struggled to fetch out the thin piece of paper that was stuck in the bottom of the box. “Happy Valentine’s Day you two! Don’t bother trying to leave!”

As if on cue, an alarm bell started screaming through the apartment. Vanderwood ran past you and you sucked in air as the glint of a black gun appeared in his hand. You hesitantly followed him to the front door, glancing around to see nothing was out of place even as Vanderwood grazed his hand down the different locks.

The alarm cut off and Vanderwood tensed, sliding back and pointing the weapon at the door.

“Heyo~ This is the Valentine’s special door!”

The speaker box sang out in Seven’s voice, not the usual robotic one.

“Pre-recorded?” Vanderwood spat, returning the gun to its holster.

“To exit, please say ‘I love you, MC’!”

Vanderwood groaned and reached in his jacket, bringing out the small Arabic dictionary.

“In Korean!”

Vanderwood sputtered, dropping the book before re-orienting himself. “Seven I swear-“

“Failed. Locked out for one hour. Please try again then!”

“Vandy?” you called.

He finally turned to you and his angry face fell.

“I’m-uh-sorry,” Vanderwood stammered.

“For what? You didn’t plan this.”

“I-I know, I just think maybe I told Seven something and he got…erm the wrong idea. And I'm just sorry for his behavior – we're locked, I'm, uh…not sure what to do now."

“It’s fine, let’s just hang out for an hour.”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah…uh. We can sit and talk or something.”

“Sure…”

“Sooo…what was in the box if you don't mind me asking?"

“Charm.”

“Charm? What kind of charm?”

 He frowned at your increased interest and headed towards the couch.

“Just…a necklace charm. I thought maybe you’d like to put it on that silver band you always wear.”

You held your tongue. You didn't wear that silver band often but apparently, Vanderwood took notice of it. How thoughtful of him! You covered your grin with a hand as Vanderwood leaned back into the cushions.

"Well, now you owe me a gift~"

His frown deepened but he shrugged. “Okay.”

Oh. You didn’t expect him to actually accept it.

“How about a hug?”

“Uh-what?”

“For my gift.”

“You’re serious?”

“Mhmm!”

Vanderwood sighed again before suddenly pulling you into his chest.

“Oh!”

Vanderwood said nothing, looking away from you even as you stared up at the side of his face. But he was so muscular – so warm – that you didn’t dare shift into a more comfortable position that could potentially break the moment. Instead, you hoped your heartbeat wasn’t loud enough for him to hear.

The silence that ensued did nothing to calm you down.

“What’s with you today?”

“Hm?”

“You’re being…nice?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s intentional? Is it because it’s Valentine’s Day?”

Vanderwood shook his head slowly but didn’t explain himself. You brought yourself closer, feeling him tense up but not move away as the one-armed hug turned more into a cuddle.

“Then why?”

“You said I was mean. So…I’m trying not to be.”

Stupid, stupid heart. Your hand reached to touch his arm.

“It’s mean to not look at who you’re talking to.”

After a beat, Vanderwood finally turned his head to face you – dangerously close, dangerously red in the cheeks. Blushing?

“Oh wow.”

The whispered words weren't meant to escape your lips, but Vanderwood hears them all the same.

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be looking at me like that. So, what?”

“I-it’s just really cute that you’re…blushing.”

Vanderwood grimaced. “Ugh. You’re so…confusing. That’s why. Don’t be stupid.”

“Confusing?”

He grumbled and released his hold around you to your dismay.

“It’s just weird, okay? I don’t really understand all…” Vanderwood rolled a wrist in your direction, “…this.”

“You don’t understand me?”

“No. I’m just saying I – when I study behavior, men and women don’t behave like us when they’re just friends. No chocolates and jewelry and hugging or whatever, just…”

He trailed off as he stared at you, patiently waiting for him to finish. But it looked like he didn’t want to. Timidly, you shrugged.

“Maybe we don’t have to understand.”

Vanderwood sighed again, looking away again even as his arms wrapped around you fully. Instead of the awkward one-armed hug, he embraced you entirely. His two, strong arms held you tightly against his chest where you could smell leather and the faint hint of an earthly cologne. Most shocking of all, you could hear his rapid heartbeat that seemed to match yours. But here, you couldn’t see his face anymore, you could only rest your head below his shoulder and bask in his warmth. You closed your eyes and slowly wrapped your arms around his waist, sinking into him and smiling.

Funnily enough, the hour waiting never really ended.


End file.
